Of Outcasts and Sinners
by shinigami kitten tvhg
Summary: This is a INY/FMA/YYH crossover. When Ed gives his life to save Al, he expected to die, he didnt expect to be offered another chance, and it involved saving another world? Will he survive, and will he find something other than his brother worth living for
1. Prologue

Hi!! Hello, this is me with a new fic, now all of you that are readin Life Turning Events, dont worry, that fic will see an end, I wont abandon it, since i do hate authors that leave fics hanging, so I wont do that to you. Now this fic is the product of a plot bunny that attacked me and wouldnt leave me alone, so it developed into this, which will be along fic.

Now an explanation, this will be an FMA/Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho crossover but not quite.

it will be a FMA/INuyasha crossover, but i will burrow Youko Kurama from Yu Yu for this one, its not quite a crossover because all this happens 500 years before YuYu even starts, but could say that it is AU because in my fic Yuoko works alone, Kurone doesnt exist.

Now there is a logical explanation for the crossover i didnt just toss them together just because. the setting in FMA is the last chap of the anime and no shambala happens. In Inuyasha it is 4 years after the anime, so i do not refer to especific chapters of the anime at all. You could say it will be a bit of an AU.

Now anyother questions you can ask me, now enjoy this wonderful long chap, 4500 words!! I did say i was workind on writing longer chaps. :D and well I proof read it myself, **i do not have a beta, so anyone interested just contact me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN, except original characters that will appear later on, dont steal them! I will try and put the disclaimer in every chapter, but if i dont, this one applies to all the fic. I do NOT OWN any of the 3 animes written about in this fic. **

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

He was gone. His little brother was gone, he couldn't believe it! How could Al do that! Sacrifice himself for him! The sinner! The one that had put him in that armor!

Ed was in a daze, there was no Philosopher's stone but he knew how to get his brother back. After he told Rose what he was going to do and pointing her to the closest exit out of there, he set to work.

Hours later Ed was finally done; he had used his blood to draw the array, along with the ones on his body to make sure the Gate wouldn't be able to cheat on him. He stood there, sweaty, with a half undone braid, shirtless and barefooted in the center of the array.

He took a deep breath and clapped, his last thought before light completely engulfed him, was '_Forgive me Al, I love you, don't forget' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------6 months prior in Earth at the Feudal Era-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome jumped away from the oncoming tentacle, and then proceeded to fire a few energy blasts at it, to purify it.

The group had found Naraku's hideout and for a moment they had thought that the final battle was finally here, but unfortunately he managed to escape just as they got there, leaving behind a horde of demons along with three of his puppets.

They had been fighting for hours, Inuyasha had managed to deal with all the demons, while Sango, Miroku, Shippo and her dealt with the puppets, managing to kill one. Now Shippo and she were dealing with one of the two remaining puppets, while the others fought with the other one.

As Kagome dodged another tentacle she heard a crash and saw Sango lying against a tree, but she had provided the distraction necessary as in that moment Inuyasha destroyed the puppet with a well placed Wind Scar obliterating the wooden puppet.

As Inuyasha and the others turned to where Shippo and she were dealing with the last puppet, they all heard Shippo scream "KAGOME WATCH OUT!!"

Kagome was startled and she immediately noticed out of the corner of her eye, the tentacle that was approaching her, but it was too late, and so all of them saw Kagome be impaled on her right shoulder and chest by a very large tentacle.

The sight and her scream would give them nightmares for a very long time.

Inuyasha shook out of his frozen stand and jumped into action, the others following as well. And minutes later as the puppet vanished into the air Inuyasha was already catching an unconscious Kagome and heading towards Kaede's village, which was only a few miles away; leaving the others to follow him.

Inuyasha knew that here in this time there was nothing that could be done to save her, but in her time, there was enough technology, he just had to get there faster. Putting up a burst of speed, Inuyasha, never before in his entire life, wished more than ever, that he was a full demon, if only to go faster.

When Ed regained consciousness again he instantly knew where he was, as the object of most of his nightmares was standing in front of him: The Gate.

Ed extended his arms and said to it "Give me my brother back! Give him back, his body, soul and memories, give him back complete and in exchange, you have me"

For a moment everything was silent but then the Gate started to open, thousands of eyes and arms were facing him and yet none came to claim him as he expected.

"Young Elric" said a voice, it was a grave booming voice; it sounded like it came from all over the place. Ed was shocked, "You are a sentient being?!" he stammered.

"Of course I am" it said, "but I never communicate with humans, this is the first time I do so"

"Why!" inquired Ed.

"Because I find myself in a dilemma and you are the most powerful alchemist ever, since not even your father has seen me three times in his long life and yet are only 16 and have encountered me many times. Besides, you are giving up your life in exchange of your brother, which gives me the liberty of using your life as I please and at this moment I have a need for it" it explained.

"What makes you think I would help you? You can't deny me my decision, you are forced by law to give me my brother back if I give my life, you can't change the demands, as we both know that my exchange is fair, a life for a life, a body for a body, a soul for a soul and my memories for his memories"

"So you would prefer death over life?" it asked

"I would never help you, after everything you have done, how do I know that this thing you are asking me to do is not a danger for my world or any other world for that matter?"

"Because it is my job to preserve the balance of all worlds, and if you do not help me, a world will crumble, and the balance will be broken, leading to the destruction of all worlds eventually, so in a way your brother would still be in danger, along with everything you held dear"

Ed was pissed; the Gate knew that he would never endanger his brother if he could do something about it. But, he would NOT go down without a fight.

"So, you just said yourself that it was going to be a long process, after all first comes the destruction of that world, and THEN, the others, whose to say that my worlds won't be the last one to be destroyed, by that time Al would have already lived his life and died of old age" Ed settled back and crossed his arms, glaring smugly at the Gate, "if you want my help you're going to have to offer me more"

There was an absolute silence, even the beings inside the Gate were quite, apparently no one had defied the Gate ever, it unnerved Ed, but he would not stand down, and since the Gate apparently didn't want to admit defeat Ed was going to make it easier by stating his terms right now.

"I will help you, only and only if you grant me the following terms: they are very simple actually, I want you to give me my brother back, but knowing you, this quest or whatever will be dangerous so he won't come with me, but you will give him back to my world, completely, body, soul and memories. And I also want 3 wishes if you want to call them like that, just like a Philosopher's stone that can get you what you want without the exchange. Well, at the end of this quest I want you to grant me 3 wishes, without any equivalent exchange, we both know that you, corrupt being that you are, have no problem in granting petitions like that" Ed swore he heard a growl when he said that but it didn't stop him, "so what do you think Gate? Are you willing do make this deal with me or are you letting all worlds fall apart, after all you just said it yourself, there is no one better at this job than me or anyone else available for that matter" he smugly finished.

There was another absolute silence after this, then it said, in an obviously angry voice "3 petitions only"

"Yes, 3 non-equivalent exchange necessary, petitions, it could be anything you can't put limits on what I ask you, after all a Philosopher's Stone has not limits either and my brother, don't forget, he is the most important one"

"Done. Your brother will be delivered safe and sound to your mechanic in Risembool and you will stay in this realm where time is frozen, to be informed of your job and to be trained for it" it said, "you are a devious son of a bitch, I knew there was a reason I hadn't killed you before"

"Yeah well, you made me like that, but lets move on" said Ed, "so tell me about this whatever I have to do, you haven't told me anything about it"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Ed, it felt like months had passed as he trained in the realm where the Gate was located, but he knew that in this realm no time passed at all, so when he was ready for the quest and was sent to Earth as it was the name of that world, only seconds after the activation of the array in that underground city would have passed.

During this time Ed was first informed about his quest and the people involved in it, and he had quickly deduced that he was substituting for the time traveler miko. While he knew that he was chosen because he was the best and because the Gate had no other candidate, he was very curious as to why all this had happened, after all the Gate was capable of seeing the future as he had learned when he first encountered it, after all he had also gained some of the knowledge of the future of another world, that now he knew was this one, called Earth. So why had he not known this would happen and be more prepared for it? He had decided to ask the Gate and the conversation had been very revealing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Gate, why did all this happen? After all you are capable of seeing the future, how is it that you didn't know this would happen?" Inquired Ed after the Gate had explained to him his role in the quest._

_A rather awful sounding chuckle came from the Gate; it made a chill go down Ed's back, he really hoped not to hear it again. "You are very smart, you keep surprising me everyday, maybe keeping you alive was a bad idea; someone with so much knowledge about me is dangerous"_

_This caused a growl to come from Ed, but before he could say anything the Gate launched itself into the explanation. _

"_You see, I am the ultimate entity in all worlds, superior to all other gods, but that does not mean that I lack flaws…"_

"_You mean there are other gods?!!" exclaimed Ed_

"_Yes__, now silence! That is not the question" continued the Gate, "while I am the ultimate entity, that is only because I control the gateways between all worlds, because I control the flow of time and because I posses the knowledge and the future of all worlds, but every worlds has its own set of Gods, so I don't control everything" _

"_But you control the life and death flow too, don't you?" said Ed_

"_Yes and No, I am the supreme entity, but I also am a god in your world, that is why I have more power in your world, in it I control the life and death cycle and the alchemy" _

"_So, to conclude the explanation, I don't control what happens in all worlds I don't even have absolute control in my own world, because nothing is absolute like I already explained, and well you are living proof of that" at that Ed smirked slightly, " so while I see the future it is not always what it will happen; now usually when certain events are going against the set line, I usually see the signs long before it happens, but in this case it was sudden as you saw in what I showed you, and so I found myself without a backup plan as you humans say, and well you arrived at the right time and so here you we are" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so Ed knew why he had been chosen. Now after being informed about that, he was educated in the way of that world, at its society, both human and demonic. It was after being informed of all that was necessary and more, that the Gate sprung another surprise on him, he remembered clearly, after all it had been only a few hours ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now that you have been informed of all, and know what you have to do; it is time for me to give you the abilities and powers you need to carry out your job"_

_Ed had thought it merely referred to being given the ability the girl had, after all that was the point of him replacing her. But, he was shocked when he heard what the Gate said next.  
_

"_mmm….. A fox, yes!.. You were always quite like a fox, clever, smart, mischievous and devious. I think it will suit you well, what do you think my little fox demon?" _

"_Wha….what? What ?" he stammered, "..fox demon? What the he….?"_

"_Well, I can't send you as a human, you forget that I do not know what will happen, this is uncharted territory, and I can't afford to send you in weak. You will be dealing with demons, not humans; these are not chimeras, nor crazy alchemists. Think of them as homunculus, just a lot more mortal, but equally powerful in their abilities." Ed was speechless, he, a demon? '_What will Al say?' _he thought, but was interrupted by the Gate, "That is the reason why I am turning you into a demon, a fox demon, a golden fox demon, now as for your element, mm fire, no you don't have the determined stoicism required to control such an element, even if you do behave like it."_

_Ed didn't know whether to feel insulted or baffled, even if he agreed with it, he didn't think fire was for him. The Gate's words brought him out of his thoughts, " a Wind, no I can't picture you controlling wind, neither earth, they seem to calm and out of control respectively, for you. Well, that leaves Water, yes! Perfect, Water is your element, requires control but not as much as fire, and is just perfectly balanced in its violence and in its calm" _

_Ed hated to admit that he agreed, and besides he always was good with water. "So a Golden, Water fox demon it is" it stated with finality. _

_Everything was quite for a moment, Ed was about to ask the Gate how the turning would be like, when, excruciating pain shot up his spine and into his entire body, he fell down to his knees; it felt like his insides were being ripped apart. _

"_I forgot to tell you, that it would be quite a painful procedure" were the last words he heard, before darkness claimed him. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that led him to this situation, he had woken up, and after getting up from the floor and stretching out his sore muscles, he noticed that a couple feet to his right, stood a full body length mirror, and Ed with a little bit of trepidation not knowing and dying to know and yet not wanting to, approached it. He was going to see the new him.

What he saw shocked him, there in front of him stood a beautiful androgynous being, definitely not like Envy. He was about 5'6" _'couldn't make me taller, stupid sadistic Gate' _was his grumbling thought. He was very slender, but well built, broad shoulders, sharp collarbones, and small but well muscled compact chest; he noticed he had a tattoo between his collarbones, in the hollow of his throat; it was his father's symbol, the one he carried at the back of his jacket, The Flamel symbol. Moving on the inspection; his arms were long but slender, almost femininely so, and with very thin and delicate wrist, but Ed could feel the hidden strength in them. '_This gives me the advantage, looking like this they will underestimate me, giving me the upper hand. Let's see what else this body hides' _he thought.

Moving unto his abdomen, he had a perfect six pack, something he had always had thought Ed smugly. He also had a small waist and thin hips, with just little bit of a feminine curve; something he also had before, he thought with a scowl. His legs, long slender hairless legs, very much like those of a woman but still very well muscled, showing their strength in a delicate way, ending in thin ankles and tiny feet. He had always had tiny feet, but his boots made them look bigger, another reason he liked them.

After looking at his body, he moved to observe his face, he had lost all remaining baby fat, not that it had been much, and now there was the face of a young man. High cheekbones, angular jaw ending in a soft curve. His eyes instead of big and round like they were, they had curved down delicately, like those of a fox. They still were golden eyes, but now the pupils were slitted like a fox's; he had light silver eye shadow and thin black eyeliner on his eyes, he rubbed them and discovered that they weren't make up like he had thought, but they were a part of his body. That didn't please him much, even if he had to admit that it looked good on him.

His hair, he noticed, had gotten longer, instead of going to his butt, now it reached the back of his knees, it was loosed and wavy, falling on him like a curtain. But that was not the most surprising thing, Ed noticed, as he looked at his face again, and realized that he didn't have human ears!, and so he observed his face, and there, on top of his head, a pair of golden fox ears. They were soft to the touch and twitched at every sound, and that made Ed aware of his enhanced senses, sharper hearing, a lot sharper, along with enhanced vision, that he would later learn extended to a hell of a night vision. But that was not it, as Ed explored his ears, he also came to feel a strange sensation on the back of his legs, at first he thought it was his hair, but seeing as it reached to his knees and the brushing sensation reached all the way to the back of his ankles, made Ed aware of another surprise: his tails, yes plural, as Ed found out he had not one but two tails.

As Ed explored these new findings, he came to the conclusion that he had two new weak spots, his ears and his tails, as he found out that they were quite sensitive and he would very much like them to be rubbed a lot.

It was then, that he realized that he was completely naked, and so using the mirror as a cover, not that it was of any use since he had stood there for quite a while, he demanded the Gate some clothes.

"Give me some clothes damn it! This isn't funny Gate!"

Giving another chill causing chuckle, the Gate made a set clothes appear on the floor next to the mirror.

Ed went to get them and see what the Gate had given him, what he saw infuriated him. Holding the offending items in front of himself, Ed proceeded to shout at the Gate, "What the heck??!! I'm not a girl damn it!! if this is some sort of sick joke I don't appreciate it! Now get me some decent clothes!!" he demanded.

"I don't joke Elric" it boomed, "The clothes I have given you were chosen because they will be useful to you in that world, now put them on, it is true time is frozen here, but I do not wish to deal with you anymore that I have to"

Ed was taken aback by what he said for a moment he had forgotten where he was and whom he was dealing with, but now that he remembered he knew he didn't want to be here anymore than necessary either, so he obeyed and proceeded to get dressed.

After getting dressed and embarrassingly enough having to get help from the Gate, Ed stood fully dressed in the mirror.

He was wearing a short, long V necked, long sleeved kimono that reached his knees; it was slitted on the sides, reaching all the way up his hips. The Kimono was black, with silver lining and a red eyed, silver snake went around the kimono, starting at the bottom of the V-neck the serpent had its jaws open as if it wanted to reach the hollow of his throat and eat the tattoo there. The rest of the snake went around Ed, the tail ending in a circle just where the fabric covered his belly bottom. He had a matching thin silver obi around his waist and black bandages wrapped around his wrists and fingers, for protection and they were black to hide the blood.

Underneath he was wearing tight black leggings and wrapped around his hips and covering his tights was a black elastic material, it looked a bit like Envy's skort except that instead a shorts, there were leggings underneath; for flexibility The Gate had said, and Ed hated to admit it but it was right, it gave him a lot more flexibility than his leather pants. The 'skirt', reached to about 5 inches above his knees. He had on black steel toed platform boots, just like the ones he always wore, except these ones went all the way to his mid calf and if you observed carefully they had many pockets to keep knives in.

Of the whole outfit the boots were what Ed liked that most. His hair was braided and it reached the curve of his buttocks. And as for accessories, and yes the Gate had given him accessories but they were more than that, they were reminders and at the same time they were punishment. The Gate loved to torture him; it was not a loving being after all.

On his left wrist he wore a thin silver bracelet and dangling all around it were silver circles, but not ordinary circles, it was the blood seal symbol he had used to bind his brother's soul to the armor. It was an effective way of punishing Ed, as it was the only thing he had of remembering his brother; Ed would cherish and at the same time hate it for what it represented: his sin.

On his other wrist there was an exact replica of the bracelet, except that this circle was the transmutation circle he and his brother had designed to bring their mother back, it was another way to get Ed to commit self-mental mutilation.

On his neck, there was a black thick leather chocker with a golden stone in the center, the exact shade of his eyes. Ed stood there for a moment trying to figure out the meaning behind the chocker, when he remembered a comment from the Colonel from long ago, '_Collared like a dog, FullMetal we all are, you are not the only one that hates it'_ and Ed understood its meaning, but while the Gate had hoped for this to be another torture device this one actually made Ed mentally smile, he was careful with his expression as he knew that the Gate would take it away if he showed he was happy with this accessory. Ed liked the chocker because to him it wasn't an insult, it was the representation of a goal and a good goal, and because being collared to Colonel Roy Mustang was one of the best things that ever happened to him, because he was with the good people, and for that he would let himself be collared by that man, a thousand times, if the goal was the same. _'For the good of the people, bastard, I hope you accomplished your goal, maybe I'll get a chance to see it for myself, I just have to survive all this' _thought Ed, before his eyes came to rest on the last item on his body. It was a long silver chain, but what caught Ed's attention was the stone, it was a red, blood red stone and immediately he was disgusted by it. He moved to remove it but was stopped by the Gate.

"Don't, you will need it, I just told you, you will be dealing with non-humans, demons, and you will need the power"

"But alchemy doesn't exist in that world, how will I be able to use it?" interrupted a mad Ed.

"Yes that is true and an ordinary alchemist wouldn't be able to use alchemy in that world, but you have alchemy in your blood, the reason you don't use an array is because you have alchemy in your blood; that is why your body is an array."

Ed looked surprised and yet disgusted, "So my encounters with you, is what caused all of this, it's like a I have a bit of you in me" it said

"You could say that, but still since you will be using a force that doesn't exist there, your alchemy will take the double amount of energy to work, and yet it will still be weaker than your average alchemy, that is why you need the stone, now I'm not saying alchemy is what you will used to fight, after all I have given you other abilities for a reason, but it will be your back up plan, is the expression you humans use I believe" finished the Gate

There was absolute silence for a few minutes as Ed absorbed the new information before he was snapped out of his thoughts by the Gate yet again.

"Now let's start your training"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about 6 months since he was turned, or so Ed believed after all, time was frozen in there and it was difficult for Ed to keep track of it. But now finally it was over, his training was over and he was about to be sent to Earth to do his task.

The Gate had taught Ed everything about Water manipulation, and it had also taught him how to fight with a sword, which while Ed knew how to, he hadn't been schooled in an specific style, which was good because it made him unpredictable, but it also meant that he wasn't exactly balanced in his sword fights. So the Gate had taught him a specific style to help him balance his abilities. Besides that, it had also taught him how to fight with twin short swords, the Kodachis, and it had also taught him knife play, not that Ed needed to learn as he had been taught by the best: Hughes.

And finally for long distance weapons, he had been taught how to use a bow, both types, long and short, and also a whip. It was an energy whip much like Sesshoumaru's but instead of it being of demonic energy, it was of miko energy, and he could make it out of water too, but it wasn't as effective.

As for hand to hand, the Gate hadn't taught him anything as Ed was already the best of the best and the only ones that could beat him were his teacher and Al. As for how the Gate being well, a Gate taught him, well it used his little beings, the black beings it kept inside, it gave to some of them, full solid bodies temporarily to train Ed.

Now after all the hardship, and mental torture Ed had suffered for what felt like an eternity he was finally leaving this place, not to home but to a place that hopefully would lead him home. He was ready to kick some ass.

So he stood there, in his new outfit, the sword strapped to his back going diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip, as he was left handed. The quiver along with a long bow was strapped in his left shoulder as he learned that he was better with the bow with his right hand. And the Kodachis were strapped to his forearms, being hidden by the long sleeves of his kimono, and he also had knives all around his body, from his boots, to one beneath his obi, and a small one in his braid.

He was facing the Gate, ready to embark in this mission, and determined to survive it.

* * *

Like it!, REVIEW!! you know you want to ^_^ SK!

AN: The outfit I describe for Ed, i got the main idea from a work called Silver Assasin from , so if the main description wasnt clear, you might want to check it out.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey!! Im back!! So sorry i kept you waiting!! I havent forgotten about this fic at all, its been on my mind constantly. Ive just been having trouble with it, because i dont have a beta for it, and so all the job of correcting it over and over again has been hard. I respect all betas. and well i did hit a minor authors block, i just didnt know how to start the chapter, and forgive me it if has a jerky start,i actually had to write 2 version of this chap,and finally today i sat down a few hours ago determined to finish this chap today no matter what and after a few hard starts and managed to write it.

Some one in a review mentioned that my last chap was a bit jerky someone what, and i have to say they were right, i am working on it, i very knew to all this, This is the second long plan fic ive decided to write. So bear with me, its gonna be a long ride. I cant promise regular updates, but i welcome all reviews of encouragment, constructive critism and even suggestions. Even if i have the outline all done, suggestions are always welcome. as for FLAMES, they will only fuel the fire of determination to write this even better.

and on another side, i have NOT forgotten **Life Turning Events, **like i said i hit a minor authors block, but im working on it, i promise to update as soon as possible.

anyway, enjoy, and well any mistakes you see, please do tell me, and i will correct them, there is only so much i can do, so i would appreciate the help.

ENJOY!!

* * *

When Ed woke up, he immediately realized the his surroundings were different, he was laying in a hard surface, and the little rocks digging in his legs, told him he was definitely not with the Gate anymore. As he registered a hard smooth surface in his back, he became aware that he was propped up against something. He opened his eyes and he thanked the shadows blocking the sun from his eyes. He sat up straight and looked behind him; a well, a quick survey around him told him he was in a forest. Movement in front of him informed him that the shadows were not from trees but from people, he quickly registered several pairs of shoes in his line of vision.

As he lifted his head, he came face to face with a demon, an inu-hanyou to be more exact, and Ed immediately placed him with the information he had on his head, _Inuyasha. _

He looked around at the other persons' faces and quickly placed all the names with the respective faces, faces he had become familiar with, months before when he had learned of his quest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" the hostile voice came from his right and snapped him out of his thoughts; he turned to look at Inuyasha and smirked. He stretched his arms and pooped his back, then, he said,

"Well, _I-nu-ya-sha_ I'm here to help you out in this little quest of yours" he looked at the rest of the group, "you know, collecting the shards and killing this guy, Naraku, I think his name is"

A second later he was grabbed by the throat and lifted from the ground,

"Why should we trust a demon like you?! All the demos that come to us are always looking to steal the shards from us!" snarled Inuyasha

"Well if you put me down maybe you'll get an explanation, but I'm not here to steal the shards" he paused, then, "trust your nose Inuyasha, you know that I'm not lying, and if you don't believe me, ask Kagome, I'm sure she will explain everything" immediately all heads turned towards the miko, who looked surprised,

"Do you know _him_?" asked Inuyasha without drooping Ed.

Kagome looked confused for a moment, she opened her mouth with a negative answer in mind, when she paused, then; realization came unto her face.

"You are the one that was sent to help us?" she asked

"Well _duh_" came the answer, Ed turned towards Inuyasha, "Would you mind letting me go, I do wish to be taller, but I don't think this is the way to go" With a snarl Inuyasha dropped Ed and turned towards Kagome.

"What do you mean sent? What the hell is going on?!" he growled.

Kagome looked around, she was cornered all faces demanded and answer but she was saved by the stranger,

"Well, it is going to be a long explanation so do you think we could go somewhere else for this? I already said that I won't do anything or hurt anyone and Inuyasha there knows I'm telling the truth" he said with a tap on his nose, "in fact, Kirara and Shippo over there can smell that I'm telling the truth too"

It was obvious that the group was disturbed by the familiarity the demon displayed, but if Kagome knows him, then they were willing to hear him out.

About 10 minutes later, the group was settling inside Kaede's hut. They were all wary of Edward, and so he sat in the middle of the hut, facing the group, that was sitting in a semi-circle in front of him.

Edward took a moment for himself and the he readied himself to start his explanation. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed or Edo whichever is easier for you. I was sent here by a deity to help you in your quest"

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, "what do you gain of it? This has nothing to go with you" he said.

"True, but I do get something of it, do you think I like being here?" he asked, "I'm only doing this because I will get something in return at the end of this"

"What will you get?" asked Miroku, "it must be important for you" "It is" he answered, "but that is not the point here, you wanted to know why I am here, well I think the best person for that tale, is Kagome"

Everyone turned towards her; Kagome took a moment and then got up and moved herself to sit next to Edward, so that she could face the rest of the group.

"Remember 6 months ago, that fight we had with the three puppets?" she asked. "Of course, how could we not remember, you almost died, and it took you a month to be back from your time, and about another month to get back to our usual traveling routine" interrupted Sango.

"Well, there is something I didn't tell you about my injury; as you saw I was stabbed in my right shoulder, and the injury was very serious, it damaged my lung, puncture it, I would have drowned in my blood if Inuyasha hadn't been fast." She took a pause and observed the faces I front of her; they were all pale, as she hadn't said anything about her injury before. With a deep breath, she continued, "I have healed, but there were repercussions and that is why Ed was sent here. You see, because there was great damage to my lungs, I can't continue travelling with you" as soon as she said that, all of them starting protesting.

"Shut up!" said Ed, "let her finish her tale"

"Don't deny it; have we actually been doing progress in our travels?" she asked, "We travel slow, and I get tired easily, I'm sure you have all been denying it, I myself, despite knowing with certainty what was happening, was in denial myself, praying with all, that it wouldn't be as the doctor had said, but it was."

The expression on their faces, told the truth about the matter, they had noticed but they hadn't turned a blind eye to it.

"You see, my lungs healed, but I don't have the same lung capacity, meaning that I run out of breath a lot faster, which it's not good, it makes me a liability in a fight, and even when travelling, I slow you all down"

"That's why I was sent" interrupted Ed, "Unlike Kagome, I'm a fighter, I know she has been learning but she is a beginner, I have been fighting for my life since I was 12, and well I'm in perfect shape, and well, this deity that sent me, has also giving me the ability to see and feel, and purify the shards. This way Kagome can go home"

The silence was absolute; a young voice broke it, "Does she really have to go?" asked a teen-age looking Shippo, his pre-heat had struck recently, giving him a growth spurt and making him look like a humanoid-youkai, as he should look.

"I'm afraid so" said Ed, "When Naraku realizes that Kagome is no longer traveling with you, then he will start looking for her, and so what more obvious place to start than here?, by being here, she's putting all the village I danger, along with herself. "

"He is right guys" said Kagome, "my role in this quest has ended. I have told you why he is here, but not how I knew he was coming. You see, Midoriko visited me in my dreams a few months ago, shortly after the battle, she told me that this was not supposed to happen, but not even Fate can see everything, and so She and some other deities, were working on getting someone to replace me, she told me, that the person would arrive soon, but she said nothing more, that's why I was surprised."

"yes, that's why I said that I get something out of this, the deities didn't have anyone else, so they were willing to grant me a couple of things if I helped you, and that's why I agree", he leaned back, "'Sides, I have some people that I want to protect, and they can't have a good life if this Naraku guy wins"

The room was silent, as everyone processed the information. And again the silence was broken by the teen youkai, Shippo, "so, what do we do now?"

And that was the question no one wanted to answer, because they just couldn't accept what was a painful truth.

Ed seeing the atmosphere knew he had no place there, since he wasn't a part of the group yet. So he stood up, and stretched his back, like a cat. "Well, I think I'll go outside, you all obviously need to talk and there is no place for me here" and with that said, he promptly headed outside, '_let's see what this villages has got to offer, should entertain me for a while, hopefully long enough for them to solve their issues'_

After he left, Kagome was thinking about how all this was going to play out. She knew it was going to be hard, they wouldn't want her to leave, they had been through so much together, even she didn't want to leave, but she had been mentally preparing herself for this ever since she got the news six months ago. She still could remember perfectly what she had been told.

_

* * *

_

She had been in the hospital for about a week since the accident; she didn't remember much as she had been rushed into surgery as soon as Inuyasha and her family stepped foot in the hospital with her in Inuyasha's arms. She had been unconscious for about 4 days after the surgery. When she had woken up she had been too disoriented to know up from down, stuffed full of drugs. Finally after 3 more days, she had finally settled down enough to be aware of her surroundings. And so it was that on her 7

_th__ day in the hospital after her surgery, she finally got to talk with the doctor that had operated on her. She wanted to know the diagnostic, she had talked with her mother, but she said that it was better that she heard it from a professional,, that way she could ask all she wanted. There was something in her mother's eyes, something that told Kagome that she would be asking lots of questions. It scared her, but she would never have expected what the doctor said. _

'I wonder what the doctor is going to tell me, I hope is nothing to bad, I already have a feeling ill be stuck recovering for a long while, but I've got the feeling that there is something more.' _Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and she looked up to see a kind mind in lab coat entering, she immediately knew it was her doctor. The mad was in his late forties, he was tall about 6 feet and had dark black hair peppered with grey-silverish strands here and there. _

"_Higurashi-san, I am Takeshi-sensei. Finally we get to talk, I have been waiting for you to be well enough to talk to you about your injuries" said the doctor, "Please call me Kagome, Higurashi-san makes me feel like you are talking to my mother", with a warm smile, the doctor took a chair and sat down next to Kagome's bed, after he got comfortable, he started talking again, "ahh, Kagome-san then, well how are you feeling?" _

"_I am feeling as fine as I can, a bit sore, but fine overall" answered Kagome, she had sat up and leaned back against the pillows so that she could see the doctor without putting pressure in her wounds._

" _good, good" he wrote something on the chart in his hands, then he place on his lap and leaned back on the chair, "well Kagome-san, your wounds were very serious, if your family hadn't acted quickly you would have died, but I'm not here to talk about what could have happened, but about what did happened" the doctor gave a heavy sigh, and for a moment he looked very old, "An injury as serious as yours couldn't have gone by without leaving consequences" _

"_Consequences?", Kagome asked, she didn't like where this was going, "What kind of consequences?"_

"_I'm going to be completely honest with you. Kagome-san, according to your school medical records you have were seriously ill the last 3 years, and after graduating you didn't go into college, according to your mother, you were taking a year off, traveling around the country" he paused, and adjusted his position, "but, when we got your old hospital records, it showed you hadn't gone to a hospital for the last 5 years, and the worse illness you have got has been chicken pox. You records of those serious illnesses you suffered are non-existent, after the surgery, we proceeded to make extensive medical examinations and concluded that you have no trace of any of the illnesses you have 'had' which means your family had been lying to your school for years,"_

_With every word said, Kagome went paler and paler, only one thought going through her mind, '_we're dead, we're dead, what am I going to do?!'_ The next words the doctor said, snapped her from her worried filled rant. _

"_do not worry Kagome-san, you are not in trouble, the only reason we did those tests was because some of the diseases you 'supposedly' had leave the body severely weakened to some medicines, and so we had to take precautions, we weren't going to save your life only to die by a reaction to a medicine" the doctor explained, "even if what you did was not exactly correct you are no longer a student of that school so we have no reason to tell them anything, so don't worry. I talked to your mother and she admitted that you had been travelling during that time and we don't need to pry on your reasons for that" _

_Kagome gave a sigh of relief and slumped down against the pillows again, "so what does this have to do with the consequences you mentioned before?", asked Kagome. "well as your mother told me, you are still traveling around, I asked her if you did a lot of physical labor, and she told me you did, you walked a lot and you were currently on your way to dominate martial arts, is that correct?"_

_Kagome nodded, "yes I do a lot of physical work, beats being on a diet" she joked, trying to liven up the mood, but the sad smile on the doctor's face mad her even more depressed, "what?" she asked. _

"_I am afraid, that all that will have to stop", said the doctor. _

_Kagome couldn't understand the words, surely she had misunderstood, that couldn't be possible, she, __**they,**__ couldn't have gotten that far only to give up to __**Naraku, **__she couldn't believe she had let him beat her, no she refused. _

"_No, you can't be right, I didn't hear right, right? This just can't be happening, it just can't!" she screamed, "Look! I'm fine, I don't feel bad; why do you say that?! I can't be possible you must be joking!" _

_The doctor sighed, with pained eyes, he started his explanations, "Kagome-san, it is true, and it is possible, if you allow me to explain, you see, the injury punctured your lung, we managed to close the wound, but the scars left were pretty big, and your lung lost the capacity to expand as easily and as much as before; you can still do basic exercises, but you really can't go back to the physical-based life you had before, I'm afraid that you traveling times are over, unless you manage without exerting yourself as much as before, and I'm also afraid that you days as a martial arts fighter are done too" _

_Kagome was in shock, she still couldn't get pass the fact that __**he won!, **__'Without me, they wont find the shards, how could I have been so stupid!, I should have started to train myself as soon as I found myself 500 years in the past fighting ugly youkai, why did I wait so long! How could I have been so blind, so arrogant as to think that there would always be someone there to protect me, of that just because I was a miko and Kikyo's reincarnation that I couldn't be defeated? I was so stupid', by this time, Kagome was silently crying, ignoring the doctor that was with her, watching with sad eyes, thinking how could something like this happen to someone so young, but then what has she been doing, he didn't mentioned or questioned the several scars she had in her body, results of fight probably, 'why would someone as sweet as her, be involved in something that would harm her so much?' He had no doubt that this latest injury was relation with all the rest of them, and he had personally matched all injuries and had come to the conclusion that they were all caused during the time she started getting 'sick' back at school. And her family knew, that was the most confusing part, he hadn't had Kagome as her patient ever, but he had taken care of her father before his death, and he knew the family, they would never let herself be harmed, this told her that whatever she was doing while dangerous was good. Still he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. _

"_Kagome-san, I will talk with the person that has been place in charge of your physical therapy, I will make sure he makes his best to make your recover as close to you old self. But I won't make false promises, but I won't rush you either, I just want you to come to terms with reality. You can talk to me anytime or if you prefer I can refer you to a very good friend of mine he's an excellent physiologist"_

_Kagome acknowledge the doctors voice, she did her best to stop her crying, wiping her eyes, she face the doctor with a watery smile, "Thank you Takeshi-sensei, I'll do my best I promise"_

* * *

Kagome smiled, the doctor had been very kind to her, they had become close friends, he was excellent at listening and she could stand all her anger and bitterness and resentment, she had gone to the physiologist too, and he had proven to be of great help, Takumi-Sensei, she was still going on sessions, every time she had the time to go back to her time, she would make an appointment, he always made time for her, since he knew she wouldn't be on town for long.

It was a few weeks later that she had gotten Midoriko's message, in a dream.

* * *

'_Damn, I'm exhausted, that PT is sure scary, she really makes me work a lot' thought Kagome as she climbed into bed at the end of a very busy day. She had spent the whole day at the hospital with her PT, she had expressed her determination to be back as close to normal as possible and the PT had promised her, she would do her best to help her, and she was. The woman, Yuki-Sensei, was very good at her job and she was also very demanding; she worked Kagome to the point of being exhausted, without overworking her muscles and putting her health in jeopardy. _

_A few hours into the night, Kagome was dreaming. She was standing in a field, pretty much like the open fields, back in the feudal era. As she looked around a bright light appeared in the center field, and from it, came out a woman, who Kagome identified, immediately as Midoriko, she was exactly as she looked in her stone form. _

"_Midoriko!??" she asked, "yes my child, it is me" came her melodic answer. "My child I have come togive you a very important message" _

"_Does this have anything to do with the fact that I won't be able to travel anymore?" she asked, "Yes, I have much to explain but sadly not the time to do it" she said, "Child, this wasn't supposed to happen, but as you have learned the gods are not always absolute, the humans are an incontrollable factor of live and so, they always manage to defy the fates." _

_Kagome was thinking quickly, "but then, if this wasn't supposed to happen, the now what? Our future, depended on my participation in the quest, but if I can't do it and you hadn't predicted this happening, then you didn't have a back- up plan do you?" she asked. _

"_Intelligent as always my child" answered Midoriko, "But ever since your accident, we have been planning and we have someone that will take you place, I can't tell you more because I don't have the time, but rest assured my child that help will arrive", as she talked the light around her, started brightening again, and with it Midoriko was disappearing, "Wait!! Who is this person, how will we know who it is?" screamed a frantic Kagome, but it was too late, Midoriko was gone and with it her dream. _

_Kagome woke up at 2 am that day and she didn't sleep for the rest of the night. _

* * *

"Kagome!!" that snapped her out of her memories, and Kagome looked around to find worried faces staring back. 'Must've been trying to get my attention for a while now' she thought. "Sorry, what?"

"What were you thinking?", asked Shippo, "Well, Shippo, I was just remembering the day I got the news at the hospital" said Kagome while ruffling his hair. "Guys I know this is going to be hard, and while we won't see each other anytime soon, look, my ability to travel back and forth won't go away, back at the beginning my ability to time travel was because of the shards, but now that my powers have developed more I found out that I don't need to have the shards on my possession to travel through the well."

"Cool!" said Shippo, "does that mean that you will come to visit?" he said eagerly. Miroku and Sango looked happy to hear that too. "Yes, I can" she said, "Well its true what Ed said, that I can't stay here, but Inuyasha can use one of the shards to go and get me and I will come back and visit you every time you come to the village to rest or recover." She said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," said Sango, "None of us are fond of the idea of not seeing you again"

"Yes" said Miroku as he went forward and put his arms on Kagome's shoulder, "We are very fond of you, Kagome, and we definitely want to see you again" he said. Kagome's right eye was twitching, "Miiirooku!, your hands slipped again" she growled, and promptly slapped him. As he laid in the floor twitching, he mumbled, "Soo worth it…"

Inuyasha had been very silent through it all and they noticed it, Sango and the others promptly excused themselves from the hut to leave them alone. Once they were alone, Kagome went forward and hugged Inuyasha. "you have been the best friend and big brother I could ever wished so" she mumbled against his chest.

Inuyasha hugged her back strongly, "you are the perfect sister" he mumbled, "you should have told me before, I wouldn't have pushed you so much if I had known--" "But that's exactly the point!",exclaimed Kagome, "you weren't really pushing me, you were going at your usual pace, I just couldn't do it! I was being a burden and that's exactly why I can't continue traveling with you."

"you would never be a burden" said Inuyasha, "yes I would," she argued, "in _this _I would, my physical condition is not good and I would only distract you more than usual and eventually I would get us all killed"

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her even harder, "I'll miss you"

"We'll see each other again don't worry" reassured Kagome. She stood up and offered him a hand, "Come on, we have to welcome Ed, and see if we can get him to open up more, he's going to be travelling with you, you have learn to trust him if you're going to be fighting alongside with him soon"

And with that they walked outside, ready to face an old adventure, with a new face among them. It surely would prove to be interesting.

* * *

so like it!!?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ID LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINION.

a/n: specially on the Kagome part, what do you think of her? if some of you also read my other fic, LTE, then tell me which do you like better?? did u like this Kagome too?


End file.
